Blood Revelations
by Sabersonic
Summary: There they lie before the sealed form of Alucard deep within the flying fortress that was Fairy Tale's headquarters, broken and defeated. Will Tsukune's gamble pay off or will it end with the destruction of the human world?


**Blood Revelations**

Well…here we are again. Another distraction from what I SHOULD be doing, which is complete the chapters of my three other fanfiction projects. However, a really strange idea came to me as I read the latest installments of the season two manga. I think…..I'm not really sure as to where the idea really came from to be honest. Anyway, I did make a rough outline of the following story; I had some help with some of the finer details with fellow author Hildebrant and his suggestions.

Though I must make a pre-emptive apology. This story, though I've done pre-creative work in my skull, this story was quickly written out and in bits and pieces with certain parts written before other segments unlike how I did in most of my story so it might have a disjointed flow and feel. Also, I may have to warn you all that archaic words would be used in dialogue, just to be safe.

Disclaimer: I own no intellectual right to Rosario + Vampire in any shape or form. I am just a mere fan of the manga so please don't sue. I'm just not worth it.

* * *

><p>They had come so far in their quest to save Moka Akashiya from the matriarch of the Shuzen family Gyokuro and Fairy Tale's plot to destroy the human world with the use of the reportedly eldest vampire in existence Alucard. Each and every one of them gave it their all to defeat the various division leaders of Fairy Tale, only to be soundly defeated by the mother of both Kokoa and Kalua. They had all faced a similar situation before, but there was no silver lining to be found within the clouds of war before them as Gyokuro looked down upon these children with such hubris.<p>

"Such a pathetic rabble you all are." The Shuzen matriarch spat. "You came all this way in the false hope that you could ruin our plans as if some band of heroes in a fable? Yet here you all are, broken and defeated before me."

The dark skinned vampire then grasped the nearly exhausted Tsukune by the collar of the confiscated uniform. "Your determination is admirable, for a disgusting human, but it has been fatally misplaced." She then waved her arm to gesture the sealed Alucard's monstrous form. "Our chosen god, Alucard, is but moments away from his awakening and mark the end of human supremacy on this planet. The new era will be a paradise for all yokai with Fairy Tale in the lead."

It was then that Tsukune, with the pinkette vampire barely beyond a good sprint, had become inspired by a sudden idea of desperation. It was almost a fatal flaw psychologically when he was placed in a corner and his friends were threatened, captured. He only hoped that Kokoa would forgive him when he delivered a sharp kick to Gyokuro's stomach which was enough to loosen her hold upon the young youjutsu user's collar as he delivered a back fisted strike upon the elder vampire's temple to knock her out and allowed him a chance to cover the distance so that he could reach Moka and save her.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out as she rushed towards Tsukune despite both Akua and Kalua as his pursuers.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out as he reached out his hand to grasp Moka's own. However the last minute leap towards the pinkette vampire was miscalculated as his hand slipped past her hand and grasped hold of the Rosario with the momentum powerful enough to free it from its chain-lock.

That singular moment when the Rosario seal was removed from Moka's person was enough to both break the seal of Akasha over a decade ago and awaken the massive quagmire of monstrous flesh known only as Alucard. It maneuvered itself around the chamber as it attempted to reorient its senses to this unfamiliar environment.

Gyokuro cackled in devilish glee. "To think that the answer was in something so insignificant! Now the end of humanity is nigh as-" However, Alucard began to gag and heave not unlike a feline's attempt to dislodge a hair ball which cut short the Fairy Tale leader's monologue. Soon enough, it regurgitated a humanoid form, one whose pink locks of hair were very familiar to Tsukune, Mizore, and especially Ura Moka as the leader of the Dark Lords found herself disoriented and displaced.

"What…? Where am I..?" Akasha Bloodriver asked in some vain attempt to find the answers that she sought. The last she recalled was that she was within Castle Shuzen when-

"**Mother!**" Ura Moka embraced her long lost mother despite the bile and phlegm that covered the elder pinkette vampire's form.

"Moka? Is that you?" Akasha looked down towards familiar silver locks as she brushed away Ura Moka's bangs and soon enough her memory allowed her to recall her child. "Oh! Look at how much you've grown!"

Tsukune, a witness to this touching family reunion, sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess we have a slight advantage now."

Akasha turned towards the unfamiliar voice and saw Tsukune's face. Almost immediately she went wide eyed and asked. "Why does-" It was at that time did Alucard took hold of Tsukune's form and brought him to his nightmarish face and began to suck the soul right out of his body.

"Now why would Alucard-sama want the soul of a mere human, even if it is one who was turned into a ghoul?" Gyokuro wondered out loud.

"Gyokuro-san? You were the one who- Don't you realize what you've just done?" Akasha exclaimed in panic and horror.

"What I have done is herald the end of all humanity upon this planet! With Alucard-sama by our side, Fairy Tale will become victorious and usher in a new world order!"

"You don't understand!" Akasha attempted to warn. "Alucard is not something you could ever control, he-" Just then, Alucard slumped forward onto the platform and his body began to dissolve into useless organs and soupy mush.

Gyokuro was horrified at such a result. She did not expect that Alucard would just die so simply as nearly all of the Newspaper Club dashed towards the biomass mess to retrieve their beloved human. "I-I don't understand, why would Alucard-sama just…."

"Tsukune!" The worried succubus, yuki-onna, and witches exclaimed as they dug through the organic mash.

"All of you get away!" Akasha yelled out. "Alucard-" Before the pinkette elder vampire could finish, a powerful pressure of dark yoki saturated the chamber, as if it were a fluid that flooded the very room that forced nearly all but the strongest upon their knees in a kotow fashion as an unknown humanoid form emerged from the ruble that was Alucard's composite form.

As this new arrival approached Tsukune's half recovered body, many were confused as to what their eyes bore witness. Though it was obvious that the being was the vampire Alucard with the silver locked hair and crimson irises with slit pupils, that his nude body was worthy of an Olympian God of the ancient world with a physique that made Arnold Schwarzenegger's own body at the height of his physical career little more that grotesquely pathetic in comparison, his face strongly resembled that of a fully matured Tskukune Aono.

The vampyric doppelgänger that was Alucard then reached out and grabbed Tsukune's neck and lifted it to his face and gazed upon the form. "**So this…Avatar was my reincarnation? Such a jest of irony by the powers of heaven sickens me to my very being.**" And with those words, he tossed the former human with no more effort that one would toss aside garbage.

Kurumru could not accept the fact that Tsukune was gone and treated little more than trash as she dashed towards Alucard with her talon's bared. "**Give him back! Give Tsukune back to us!**"

"Don't do it! He will kill you!" Akasha warned. Alucard effortlessly dodged the attack and in an unnaturally fluid movement grasped the blunette succubus' throat.

"**Such naiveté of youth is almost charming, even enduring for a descendent of Lilith.**" Alucard growled in near perversion. "**Lo, such a plea must go ruthlessly unanswered, for I intend not to relinquish this resurrection for the mere sake of a maiden's wish.**" With a gesture, the vampire tossed Kurumu into a nearby wall that nearly knocked her out. "**For now, I have other labors that must be completed.**"

"I won't allow you to hurt any more innocent lives!" Akasha declared as she swung her leg towards Alucard in an attempt to defeat the reincarnated vampire quickly before he could fully recover his strength. Alucard, however, effortlessly parried the attack as if he wafted away air. Undeterred, Akasha pressed on with her attack in her need to defeat him. Yet with each attack, Alucard parried and blocked with so little effort that it threatened to put him to sleep from the sheer boredom etched upon his face.

It was with a simple palm strike to the chest did Alucard finally knock both the air out of Akasha's lungs and her body to the ground. Ura Moka rushed to her mother's aid. "How did-" Akasha began when Alucard shown the mystical circuitry-like lines that ran across his bare skin.

"**I must offer my thanks to Tohofuhai for his aid in the construction of his amplified channels and transformation points upon my former avatar. The 'Human Modification Technique' of Huang Tohofuhai hadst allowed me to become a youjutsu user of such a caliber to be able to counter thine strongest attacks, mother.**"

The revelation did not go unheard from not only the Newspaper Club, but also all of Fairy Tale that was assembled within the chamber. Ura Moka turned towards Akasha. "**Mother, what does he mean?**"

"**To keep thy secrets from thine own child? Thou art cruel in heart indeed**." Alucard chuckled.

Akasha could barely look into the eyes of her daughter as she answered. "Alucard was my adopted son, thus I am his Rite Mother."

"**Rite Mother?**"

"'**Tis true. I was taken in by mother in a rite that was ancient and forgotten in even the youthful spring of my life. 'Tis but a simple infusion of ancestral blood into my young body which created a familiar bond that was second only to that of a legitimate mother and child. Wounded and defenseless was I when mother happened upon me, and 'twas in bled heart that she took me in as her own and infused the blood of Shinzo deep within my veins. 'Twas a decision that she has regretted so strongly with each breath I take into my being, ever wished that she hath left me to my fate and allowed my end of days to arrive prematurely.**"

"**Liar!**" Ura Moka defended. "**Mother is not like that!**"

"**Ah, but if 'twere not fact then thine own mother would not hath battled me many a century ago.**" Alucard stated. "**Yet such a debate is of little consequence to me, for I have a grand scheme of reckoning upon the world at large in which I must make haste, else I spoil the opportunity presented before me.**"

"Then allow us the honor to serve you in your destined endeavor, Alucard-sama." Alucard then turned and saw the kotowed forms of Gyokuro Shuzen, Akua Shuzen, Kalua Shuzen and the six subdivision chiefs of Fairy Tale.

"**Explain thy selves.**" Alucard commanded.

"Pardon my lack of introduction, Alucard-sama." Gyokuro apologized. "I am Shuzen Gyokuro, matriarch of the noble house of Shuzen, supreme commander of Fairy Tale and your loyal and humble servant."

"**And what is thy purpose to hadst as a vassal under my lordship and employment?**" Alucard inquired.

"To partake in the destruction of all humans of this world." Gyokuro answered. "That is the very reason why I had helped found Fairy Tale's existence, the reason that I had labored for your resurrection."

"**So it is thee who hath granted me this new life.**"

"I don't know how much longer I can take having his… thing exposed like that." Fifth Subdivision leader of Fairy Tale Raika quietly complained to Miyabi Fujisaki, leader of the first subdivision.

"**If thine sight is so easily offended, might I strongly suggest that ye advert thy eyes away from such distraction and lo elsewhere?**" Alucard suggested in a manner which suggested heavily that he was not amused by Raika's opinion. The raiju could not comprehend how one, even a vampire could move so fast that it seemed as if he teleported. It was a feat that superseded even the most powerful of werewolves.

"F-Forgive me lord for my comments!" Raika begged for mercy.

"Worry not, Alucard-sama, Raika-san will be disciplined for his actions-" Gyokuro began.

"**Thou shalt be mindful, as my vassal, that I take much preference to execute my own actions rather than rely upon the competence of others if I am able bodied and able minded to perform such deeds.**" The words gave no such comfort to the raiju whom immediately recalled sorted stories of vampire cruelty, let alone one as powerful as Alucard.

Alucard then turned back towards Gyokuro. "**I am to assume that the only reason for my presence is so that I become the cornerstone in the destruction of the human world by this organization of Fairy Tale? To aid me in my own efforts?**"

"Yes, I of the house of Shuzen and we of Fairy Tale will aid you in your quest to finally rid this world of the humans!" Gyokuro declared as she rose up towards Alucard. The assembled members of the anti-human organization cheered at this eve of their ultimate victory, which their plans will be brought to fruition as they all chanted Alucard's name in glory.

Yet they quickly silenced when Alucard slammed his talon hand through Gyokuro's abdominal wall, tore through her diaphragm and ensnared her still beating heart with his iron grip. To say that they were surprised from this sudden action was a grave understatement. "**And what, pray tell, gave thee the belief that I only wanted to unmake the realm of humans?**"

Gyokuro was unable to even gasp, let alone ask any inquires of her own since her diaphragm was compromised by the lighting quick attack by Alucard. "**Allow me to give testament to a secret of both human and yokai that has been lost to the sands of time. Long before the births of thine own immediate ancestors, yokai and humans were equal in strength and power in ages past. No yokai was ever stronger in physical strength to a human any more than said human was more skilled in magic or sorcery than said yokai. It was a balance of power, mandated by the heavens themselves, that was maintained throughout the generations until the very moment humanity became more reliant upon their technology to grow and prosper. As a consequence, the various species of yokai dwindled in population yet they gained superior physical and paranormal strength to counter the numerical advantage of humanity who are so physically and supernaturally weak individually, thus to preserve the balance. Yet, if one were to eliminate all humans in so short a time scale that the power of all yokai could not equalize in response and become as weak as any human being, if not weaker due to the sudden disappearance of a counter. 'Twas my endeavor of centuries past, my only purpose in life.** "

"**And each one of ye of this organization would ponder as to why I wish for the destruction of all humans and yokai alike. I can only surmise that none that are employed would have known of this fact of myself. That though I was a pure blooded vampire at birth, I hath the parentage of humans." **Many of Fairy Tail assembled in the chamber could not believe what was spoken from Alucard's lips.** "My human mother and father, my entire village, saw my birth as an ill omen to their fortunes and thus shunned me out to the mercy of the wild where yokai dwelled, the same beasts who had threatened my very existence in the false believe that I was 'easy prey'. I was ostracized by humanity and hunted by yokai to the point that I only felt wrath against both, a rage that was too powerful for even my Rite Mother to extinguish despite the love and affection she has given an outcast like myself. Anger that cannot be satisfied until all are dead.** " He then turned towards Gyokuro. "**And I shalt start with thee!**" With one felled swoop, he ripped the leader of Fairy Tale's heart and caused her demise.

"Okaa-san!" Kokoa yelled in disbelief and grief, yet held back by the other girls of yokai.

Yet he was not finished as Alucard licked the blood that dripped down from his forearm before he bit into Gyokuro's still beating heart in a fashion not unlike how one bit into an apple. He then tossed the heart aside and continued. "**I stand before you all, not as some prophesized savior that ye all longed for whom shalt lead into glory and victory, not even a conquer to rule thine masses, but as ye executioner. Thus I cry havoc, and let slip the dogs of war!**"

"How dare you hurt okaa-san!" Kalua cried out as she removed her limiters and unleashed her bladed chiropteran wings to attack Alucard. He simply responded with an amused smile and gestured her to come forwards. Kalua, with tears in her eyes, dashed towards Alucard with her bladed wings with the intent on the vendetta of her birth mother.

Alucard dodged around Kalua in a fashion similar to how air flowed around a wing as he fluidly counter attacked that ended with Kalua's wings violently and brutally ripped from their sockets. Kalua cried out in horrible pain as Alucard pulled her head back to expose her chest. He then bit through the rib cage before he began to ravenously feed upon the still beating heart. The vampire assassin of Fairy Tale screamed and begged for mercy as Alucard continued to engorge himself upon the blood filled organ until the low blood pressure silenced her forever. The reborn vampire elder then tossed the cadaver not unlike how one would throw away trash.

"**Lo! I am your destroyer!**" The remaining members of Fairy Tale cowered in fear as Alucard's yoki grew to demonically divine levels of power. "**Now then, which among ye wishes to die by my talons next?**"

* * *

><p>Scary thought isn't it? All the trials and tribulations Tsukune had faced and overcome was but a prelude to Alucard's true awakening and second chance at extermination. Now the RosaVamp gang must face this ultimate vampire who is made even more powerful by Tohofuhai's technique to save Tsukune, how will they fare without him against a foe who wears his face?<p>

I don't know, I didn't exactly think that far ahead. It was just a story idea that was bugging me and distracting me from my other big fanfiction projects. Who knows? I might be able to get back to this story some time down the road and explore the implications of this plot twist such as if there's any Tsukune Aono left inside Alucard. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually.

Until then, I gotta work on what I'm supposed to be doing and hopefully I'll be able to complete it sometime next year. In theory….

ALUCARD: One hath the endurance of a sloth to be unable to complete one's creative work in such a reasonable time.

HEY! Trying to write something is creatively exhausting.

ALUCARD: So say the lethargic author. Do thee labor so strongly to engineer such excuses to explain away such indolence?

I- Why am I even explaining myself to a fictional character anyway? I'm not accountable to you!

ALUCARD: Because ye have inconsistent sanity?

And this coming from a guy who can't even where speed-….huh?

ALUCARD: What hadst thine eyes find offensive of my person?

Oh no! Nothing really? I just never thought that male vampires had Centauri-like genitalia.

ALUCARD: What hast you mean by such puzzling words?

It was just something I remember seeing on Babylon 5 many years ago.

ALUCARD: …..Thou art a great nerd-

SHUT UP!

As always, flames and brutally honest reviews will not be tolerated. I'll sick Alucard on ya if you do.


End file.
